Summit of All Fears
*50 }} ''' '''is the fifth mission of Operation: Tempest of Co-Op Campaign. The players assumes the role of Pixel One. Pixel One was called off from their main operation to assist with the German authorities with a terrorist attack at the United Nations summit in Hamburg, where the entire council is held hostage. Synopsis With news about Centurion Armament being infiltrated and critical information about The Praetorian Virus and information on their past actions uploaded. The task force and Pixelarica now has the leverage to use to take down the company with legal means and will be used to the next United Nations Security Council summit in Hamburg, Germany. The council will be discussing about the Coded's invasion on other countries, and the limits of the private sector's involvement in United Nations-led military operations. The task force was sent secretly with the Pixelarican delegate in case of an attack. During a morning speech, multiple armed individuals in armored vehicles attacked checkpoints outside of the summit perimeter. German security teams attempted to lock down the summit, however more individuals stormed the summit building and held the entire hostage by planting bombs around the building. The individuals claim they were part of the Pixel Gunners; and demands the UN to comply to their demands on the arrest of all targeted individuals part the private industry, the establishment of a far-left government in countries declared "corrupted by the cancer of capitalism", and the release of prisoners part of their group. Otherwise, they will detonate an IED, destroying the summit building. Command ordered the task force to quickly mobilize after the speech, as German authorities are pinned down by heavy sniper fire from the summit building. Command also informs about a GSG 9 team that was sent to rescue the hostages, which are trapped inside after they were ordered to stand down. As the negotiations begin to fail, Pixel One manages to slip through the rear entrance where they link up with the GSG 9 team inside a maintenance hall. German authorities then informs that the joint task force is now authorized to neutralize the hostiles with deadly force. Both teams fought through the summit building, where they reach the main hall. During the battle in the main hall, Command warns about an ex-special forces sniper commanding the sniper fire inside the main hall. The Pixel Gunner sniper attempted to kill the task force, however was outflanked and quickly eliminated. During the fight, fireteam leaders had raised suspicions on the Pixel Gunners, as they are very well-armed, appear in great numbers, and soon to have better training than they were. The team manages to reach Hall J, where the council was being held. They breach the conference room, where most of the hostages are placed, as well as the on-site commander of the attack. The remaining terrorists were quickly eliminated, and the commander was killed. One of the GSG 9 operatives noticed a knife that had the Centurion Armament logo on it, as well as the target's phone having a call with an unknown contact. Both teams now realized that Centurion Armament was behind the attack. Category:Levels of Co-Op Campaign Category:Co-Op Campaign Category:Operation: Tempest